Parody of every bad Hetalia fic ever
by LovingthesuninSA
Summary: (TROLL FIC) World meeting where Russia is creepy and tries to kill ever1 oh noes but luckiyly my OC Maria Theresa Ican'trememberwhat Sue is her to save everyoneeeeee Rated M cos of Romano's mouth and the perv France LLOOOOOL


« Vill everyone shut up ! » Doitsu yelled angrily. "Ve~~~I love pasta~~" siad Feli, happily waving at him. Meanwhile, Alfred was being totes hot. "IM THE HERO!1!1"he shouted while eating ten gazillian burgers. "Shut up you git!" Iggy said angrilie. (but every1 knows he was just being tsun tsun LOOOOLL) "Ohonhon iggy-kun" France creepily laughed (cos he was a raaper OMG ever1 hates u creeper stop trying to stop USUK looool) but luckily Russia stopped him by hitting him but Russia is soo creeps Omg. "…" said Japan, being hawt and and kawaiiz. Greece was slpeeping with hz cats and Turkey was not there cus no1 lies him cos he was mean to little Romano. China was looking at japan and said "Aru aru aru aru Hi aru aru" which was like so cute. The other asians were silent cos they're so hard to wirte lllol. Spain was happy and sais "Lovi u looks like a tomato" And Lovino said "shut up you !?$%* go and # !" but Spain was a pido anywayyyyyyyyyyy

"hey I'm awesome look at the awesome me who is awesomely here" prussia said. Canada blushed at this cos he ' s KAWAIZZZ moe loool. Hungary was there 2 and fainted but the toehrs threw her away. "Like Liet like I like look so fabuuullloous in this" Poland was saying. The baltics were here but didn't say anything cos Russia scared them LOOOL

Iceland and Norway were like …. And Denmak was being stupid cos he is lol.

"H'j'h'a'm'H?" said Sweden scarily. "Haha yes dear" said Finny who is so KAWAAII DESU

Also netherlands was not there cos he was bored and like Ukraina and belgiump and Seycheles too cos the others had thrown them away cos they stopped yaoiiiz LOL. And like the tohers no one cares about hahahaha.

Russia smiled scarily and Belarus was like "marriage big brother marriage" but hen suddenly Russia stood up with a scary aura (also half of the natiosn were girls 1st cos of iggy's spell but not anymore) and made his creepy laugh and everyone was scared and then he said "nosw I will kill you da" and the 2P's jumped up and were all psycho's like him and they started killing every1 oh noes! And the toehrs were krying cos they love the others and now their dead!

Then the door burst open and a beautiful shy voice spoke up. "I am Maria Theresa Constantina New York Paris Sue" said a beautfil gurl at the door and every1 loved her and stopped fighting cos of her powers. "I am iggy-kun and america-kun's daughter and romano-kun's sister and canada's cousin and also poland's aunt and (…) also BFFS with China." She said beautifully. "I represent the nation of Beautifullis and my parent died when I was small but not england and us cos I had human parent 2 but I survived cos I'm immortala and have all the powers on earth" Then, she made the 2p's go awy with her beautiful magic and her purple eys shone and her long pink hair sparkled under her neko ears. Then she also took Russia way cos he was creeper and the Bad touch trios cos pervs ugh

And ever1 loves her but she doesn't mind cos they can all be hapy and-

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Tumblr sat up in her bed with a horrified shriek. She continued shrieking until the lights flipped on and three of her older siblings were by her side. "It was horrible!" she sobbed. "Another nightmare?" Google asked reproachfully. "I told you to stay AWAY from Fanfiction!" he scolded. "But she's nice at times.." Tumblr muttered defensively. "Yeah, but the amount of crappy authors there is unbelievable." Youtube said, stretching lazily. "You should stay with the ask blogs. They're awesome and non-healthdestructive." Tumblr sniffled, slightly embarrassed at herself, then looked up at her older sister, standin akwardly in the doorframe. "Sorrrrryyyyy!" DeviantArt said. "But you know, sometimes I'm not the brightest…" "We all have our days." Youtube said, standing up. "Night!" he greeted. The other two left the room, and Tumblr felt asleep dreaming of Germanys and Englands and straight pairings.


End file.
